Infection Remake
by Fullmetal Xeno
Summary: This Story is about James, a Spartan/ODST on A UNSC Ship called The Rising Sun. He wants action and is bored on the ship. He then meets a girl that he had liked since he met her.. But besides that he discovers a huge secret..
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Infection (Re-Make)**

James , Spartan 051 was sitting on the Deck of _The Rising Sun _a newly-constructedUNSC Ship. He thought to himself about how his new Factory work would happen to Transport Weapons from all of the Colonies. He would hate this job. More than anything else. He only wanted to have some excitement, some more action. But he knew it would be awhile. James always wanted to shoot something. Something that was not friendly. As he respected The Master Chief , he was very mad about what happened to him, and he wanted to know somehow. But, he was ordered to guard the Boarding Deck, as he watched rushing Pilots from all over the Area, trying to get some navigation. He then jumped from the ledge of side panel that he was sitting on, and crossed his fingers to see if he was ok. He was. He flourished around to see what was going on. The Captain of the Ship announced that he wanted to have the ship alarmed just in case for emergency.

James scolded and said to himself: "Ah.. great, another emergency drill. This is ought to be terrific." In a sarcastic way. A few seconds later, he saw that a Spartan was rushing to report to the goal, but she tripped over and fell. James stole a glance at the Spartan who was staring at the Ship floor. He read the tag of The Spartan's Armour and it listed: "Elizabeth Spartan 032". He then felt something come down to him, suddenly he knew it was a girl, but somehow he had a slight feeling that he kinda liked her. James knew that he just saw this girl trip, so he needed to know her. In his head, he was nervous to approach her. He had never really came up to girl's all that much when they needed help. Mainly because he knew that a few didn't like him. But if it was major, he would of anyway. He then put his hand to her and said "Do you need a Hand?" Elizabeth looked up at him, and she was quiet for a few seconds and then she spoke. "Yeah, Thanks.!"

Her voice sounded beautiful to James, and he soon realized that this girl was one of the only nicest girl's he had ever met. James replied in a nervous voice, trying to say something that wouldn't mess everything up. " umm.. Your Welcome. Are-, are you ok?" James thought he messed up after he said this, but little did he know Elizabeth knew somewhat that he was nervous. She took off her helmet. Once James saw her face, he then started feeling his heart racing, that he really liked her. She was so pretty. She had Black hair styled with a slide up that had one long hair strand on her left side of her head, with Blue Eyes that looked like Crystals, Eyelashes that looked amazing, and a face that he couldn't stop staring at in amazement.

He then got the idea to do so too, but he didn't want to giver her a wrong impression. But then that idea was not aborted. Elizabeth then asked him politely in a nice tone of voice, "Now, can you take off your Helmet James? James felt shocked. He couldn't believe of what he was hearing. He now felt confident that this Girl might like him back. He then started to talk again, saying "Sure!". He took off his helmet slowly, and hoped she thought he looked nice. She than opened her Eyes wider out of shock as well. She knew that James seemed nice but unconfident , and she couldn't believe of why he would be that way. She thought he was Handsome. Elizabeth then talked again, saying "Well, I guess we will meet later, bye!: She then rushed off but turned to smile a smile that James loved so much. He then started to feel good. His life was now changed….


	2. Chapter 2: The Call'

Chapter 2: "The Call"

James felt great.. really great. He now felt different in a good way, that now he possibly had a girlfriend. But he also wondered if he would see her at the factory at all. He begged to himself that she would be there, just so he can see her… but something interrupted.

He felt a beeping sound and answered it. He was astonished. It was her. Elizabeth said Hello on his phone is a happy mood but also nervous too. She also tried to make the first move. James felt red all over his face in excitement. She then said "Hello!" again.

James replied back, "Hey.. Elizabeth." In a nervous voice. She replied "Hi James! I wanted to say thanks for helping me up earlier. Your so nice." She said that in a way that gave an obvious statement that she liked him. James felt more Red. James replied again, " Well..uh Thanks!" "Im happy to have helped you!" Elizabeth then felt red too. She waved her hair to the mirror she was staring at. The Phone was quiet. James then tried to start a small conversation. "So umm.. do you like being on this Ship? He asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the ship and replied "No." to James and he agreed with her. James replied back again saying "yeah me too. I hate being here." "The only good thing about this Ship is you being with me. Here." Elizabeth 's jaw dropped in amazement and knew that this was the guy. The guy who would care about her, and what he said was the begging of it. She sounded nice and replied "Aww.. That's sweet! Thanks! Hey, by the way do you wanna meet me at dinner tonight? Elizabeth knew she was taking a risk. James did the same thing, but also wanted to jump all over with excitement. He then replied and said" SURE! Ill be there.! They then told each other bye until Dinner..

James knew that know, he had a girlfriend….


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment

Chapter 3: "The Moment"

2 Weeks have passed. _The Rising Sun _had gained new passengers from a UNSC Recruit Station. James had not seen Elizabeth in 3 Days, which made his Heart stop beating a little bit. But he knew he would see again, but didn't know when. The Ship was getting supplies in for everybody to have resources. James daydreamed at a portrait of Master Chief, when they made the John 117 Monument. He looked at it intently and tried to figure out how he died. If the UNSC didn't have a slight Clue about his fate it seemed like they didn't care. It almost felt that way.

The UNSC did care, but only showed small care for him. Most of the Pilots were not even alive then, so they could be upset about it as much as Master Chief's helpers had..

James finally looked beside from him, he saw two pilots talking to each other in weird strange, secretive voice tones. He walked up to them silently. They had no clue he was there. James then said something quietly, "What are you two talking about?' The two Pilots looked at him very rudely and turned away. He then put his arm to one of the Pilot's shoulders and asked him nicely, "What are you guys saying?" "Is this for the Commander?" "Cause I can tell him this."

The two Pilots glanced at him fiercely and looked as if they were going to punch him in the helmet. James took a step back. The one pilot was in Red and the other in Blue. The Red one spoke, "Want do you want?' in a mean response. James stuttered. The Blue one spoke too. "Well?" "If I were you I would run away!" James asked Why, but before anything else happened the Red one struck at him, making him fall over. The Blue one kicked James on the side. He didn't know what to do, so he tried to get up, but The Red one kept his boot on James's chest plate of his Armour. The Pilot put his boot deeper in James's Chest. James was suffocating. But then a voice called out, while the other passengers watched without trying to help James. The voice repeated itself again, it sounded like someone he knew.. but was almost dying to the point where he couldn't remember. It was Elizabeth, who took action and beat the Red Pilot to the ground yelling at him, "How would you like it if I suffocated you! "Huh?" The Pilot was choking and his eyes opened and then he suddenly was somehow paralyzed. Elizabeth stopped , and gave James a hand and grabbed his helmet and looked at him with worried eyes and she asked him "Are you ok, James!" She said in way that she cared about him so much already, but only knowing him for two weeks. James got out f his blurry vision from the Pilot and replied to her in a nice tone , glad voice. "I am so happy, to see you Thank you so much.- Elizabeth interrupted nicely and where he could tell she knew what he wanted to say. James then regained his voice again, from the other replied like he was losing his voice.

Elizabeth planned to confess her affection to James. She knew it was way too early to, but she felt like it was longer than this. She starred at her ceiling of her Room, thinking of how to say she cared about him. It took her hours, but then she figured it out. Elizabeth would begin her next move tomorrow... and that would be the day that they would be in a relationship. But she got out of her Dorm room from the Ship Dorms and walked down a long corridor quietly. She wanted to arrange a schedule that added on to her other one. She knew this was crazy.. but the whole thing between her and James was so unique and opposite that this had to happen.

She said to herself "Opposites attract. " and continued onwards ..


End file.
